


Menagerie

by flyinghome21



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bed & Breakfast, Dildo Sex, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Freeform, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Tacky Bedroom, They quite literally share that, Zebra Rug, glass dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 21:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19583605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyinghome21/pseuds/flyinghome21
Summary: Louis, Harry, a glass dildo, and a Zebra-print rug makes for a fun weekend getaway.





	Menagerie

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "zebra". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/zebra), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1 and 2), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/185709101043/wordplay-2019-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).
> 
> ***
> 
> As always, love to my group chats!! I was originally gonna go another way with this prompt but Cass inspired me and here we are lol. And yes, I did actually get inspired by porn for the smut haha.
> 
> Happy reading!!

“What the fuck is this?!”

Louis’ bag made a resounding _thud_ noise when it hit the floor after he unintentionally let go of the strap. His fiancé Harry’s laughing exclamation of “oh shit” snapped him back to reality.

“Harold, what the fuck did you do?!”

“I swear I didn’t know,” Harry replied before bursting into a fit of giggles. He bent over at the waist, hands on his thighs as throaty cackles escaped him.

Louis stood with his hands on his hips and waited until Harry was upright again. “If you’re quite finished.”

“Sorry, Lou.” Harry wiped tears from his eyes. “But it’s not that bad.”

“Not that bad?!” Louis squeaked. He would deny how high his voice was if asked later. “Look at this.” He made a sweeping gesture to the room they were stood in.

It was _horrible._

The room of the B&B _Harry chose_ for them was the most god-awful thing Louis had ever seen in his entire life. Everywhere he looked there was some sort of animal print. The walls were a gross mossy green, the bedspread and pillows were leopard print, the lamps looked like they were made from cows, and there were paintings of animals everywhere. And figurines; so many figurines on every surface. It looked like a bunch of hunters invaded the place, died there and now haunted it along with all the animals they killed.

And then there was _it._ Smack in the middle of the room was a huge rectangular _thing_ that was trying to be a rug. It was black and white striped and an eyesore.

When Harry said he wanted to go away for the weekend, Louis figured he meant a nice cozy bed and breakfast where they could laze around and explore new places and eat good food and—well, have sex in new places. He never thought that would extend to an indoor jungle.

“How many animals had to die for this?” Louis wondered out loud. “Harry, how are you even standing in here right now? You cried when I killed a bug.”

“That was once,” Harry said dismissively.

“Twice.”

“Whatever, it’s—”

“In the last month.”

“Okay, fine,” Harry said with a huff. “Anyways, this place is all synthetic. You know I’d never support anyone that hurts animals.”

“Well thank the Lord for that,” Louis said. “If these were real, I’d—hey hold on a second.” He narrowed his eyes at Harry who was now sat on the bed. “You said you didn’t know.”

Harry at least had the decency to look sheepish. “I didn’t know…how bad it was.”

“Harry Edward!”

Louis made it to the bed in two strides and he launched himself at Harry, knocking him backwards. They ended up chest to chest, their legs tangled and hanging off the side of the bed. Harry’s green eyes were sparkling and he was grinning so hard his dimples were out. Louis was weak for those dimples.

“You’re an asshole,” Louis said, no heat behind his words. “You totally brought me to the tackiest place ever.”

“I thought it’d be fun.” Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist comfortably. “And you love me.”

“You’re lucky I do,” Louis said, giving his nose a little peck. “But if the bathroom has a tub shaped like an elephant, I’m mounting _you_ on the wall.”

Harry’s loud guffawing followed him all the way into the (thankfully relatively normal) bathroom. They spent twenty minutes unpacking the few things they brought with them for the weekend and then settled together on the bed. They were pressed closed together looking at the information packet they were given when they checked in. It had helpful information about the B&B as well as ideas of what to do in the small town.

“Two hours until dinner is served,” Louis said. “It doesn’t seem worth it to go anywhere before then. What do you want to do?”

“Ummm, I have an idea.”

“What?”

“Okay one sec.” Harry flipped over onto his stomach and reached for the black bag on the night stand. He rummaged around for a few seconds before returning to his seated position next to Louis. The object in his hand was long, thick and made of glass. Louis remembered it from the week before.

“You brought it?!”

Harry’s cheeks turned pink. “I thought maybe we could finally try it out.”

Louis thought back to the week prior when Harry came home out of breath with excitement.

_“Lou! Louis! Where are you?”_

_“In the bedroom, love,” Louis called over his shoulder._

_Louis turned around just in time to see Harry barrel through their bedroom door like an over-excited puppy. He had a black plastic bag in his hand and Louis was instantly curious._

_“Good day at work?”_

_“Yes!” Harry gave him a quick kiss on the lips before throwing himself onto their bed. “So today at work, I was watching lesbian porn with the girls and—”_

_“Fuck, hold on,” Louis said, raising his hand to stop him. “I’m gonna need some backstory, love. A lot of backstory.”_

_“Oops,” Harry laughed. “Right, sorry. So, Karen is writing an article about porn for women or summat and she has to do a bunch of research and she was showing the rest of us a bit of one of the porn films she found.”_

_“At work?”_

_Harry just shrugged and continued. “We’re pretty loose at work. Anyways, the porn didn’t do anything for me, obviously, but it gave me an idea.”_

_“Which was…?”_

_“A glass dildo!”_

_Louis stuttered over his words for a good fifteen seconds before managing to say, “I’m sorry…a what?”_

_“A glass dildo,” Harry repeated. “The girls in the porn fucked themselves at the same time with it and it looked fun so I thought maybe we could try it.”_

_“And that…?” Louis gestured to the black plastic bag._

_“I bought one,” Harry said. He took it out of the bag and held it towards Louis. “I was inspired.”_

_Louis felt his mouth drop open when he saw the thing. He was no stranger to sex toys by any means but this thing was big and long and—it looked intimidating._

_“It’s twelve inches,” Harry said, as if reading his mind. “It’s big, I know. It makes sense for us to share it.” When Louis didn’t answer he quickly added, “Only if you want. It was probably stupid of me to buy this. Shit, I’m sorry. I’ll return it.”_

_“No, don’t,” Louis answered quickly. “It’s a lot to take in—ugh pun not intended—but I quite like the idea actually.”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Yeah. I’m always down for almost anything, you know that.”_

Harry’s voice broke him out of his thoughts and brought him back to the present.

“So what do you say, Lou?” Harry waved the glass dildo at him. “You game? Or else you could just _mount_ me like the animals do.” He waggled his eye-brows suggestively. He definitely deserved the pillow Louis threw at his face.

“You did not just say that.”

Harry flashed him another dimpled grin in response and rolled himself off of the bed and to his feet. He pulled his shirt over his head with one hand and sat cross-legged on the black and white monstrosity. He spun the glass dildo in hand and waited. Louis put two and two together and he was sure his eyes bugged out of his head in that instant.

“On the floor?”

“We need a flat surface if we’re gonna do this,” Harry explained calmly, still twirling the dildo like an X-rated baton. He ran his other hand over the fluffy-looking surface. “It’s actually pretty soft.”

“We’re gonna get our spunk all over the bloody carpet!”

“Think of all the paperwork,” Harry muttered to himself. When Louis shot him a quizzical look he shrugged and said, “Aim for the white stripes and it’ll blend in.”

“I seriously don’t know why I agreed to marry you.”

“Because we can’t live without each other,” Harry said. He patted the empty spot next to him. “Now come join me, please.”

Louis shook his head and decided to throw caution to the wind. He and Harry were nothing if not adventurous in their sex lives. They had done crazier things than fuck on top of an ugly animal print rug. Louis tugged off his own shirt and dropped it next to Harry’s on the floor. He lowered himself to the carpet and mirrored Harry’s cross-legged position. They shifted until they were facing each other.

“Now what?”

“Now you get naked and flip over so I can open you up.”

Louis nearly choked on his own spit. Harry always said shit like that so casually and it never ceased to fluster him. He absolutely loved it. He scooted his bum back a bit and lowered himself down so he was flat on his back. He let his legs fall on either side of Harry.

“Undress me first.”

Harry wasted no time in rising to a kneeling position between Louis’ spread legs. He placed the dildo next to them on the spacious carpet. Harry hooked his fingers into the waistband of Louis’ joggers and pants and pulled them down his legs and off. He removed Louis’ socks and placed a soft kiss on the inside of both of his ankles. Louis’ dick was nearly half-hard already.

“Hands and knees for me, baby,” Harry said and Louis obeyed without hesitation. “Wait for me.”

Louis rocked back and forth slightly as he waited. He kept his eyes trained on the carpet underneath him. Goddamn it, it was actually pretty comfortable. He heard Harry rummaging around and the sound of clothes softly hitting the floor. He felt Harry kneel behind him and jumped when he felt two big hands gripping his bum and kneading the soft flesh.

“I’m gonna open you up now.”

Louis’ reply was a moan ripped from his throat when he felt Harry’s hot, wet tongue lick a stripe from his balls to his hole. Another lick sent him falling forward onto his elbows.

“Oh fuck, Haz!”

Harry was relentless. He alternated between little kitten licks and pushing his tongue past the tight ring of muscle. Louis swore a blue streak and mumbled incoherent words as Harry worked his tongue in and out. He wished he could see Harry’s face, knowing he probably looked downright filthy. Louis was too lost in pleasure to hear the bottle of lube open so when he felt a cold finger wiggle in beside Harry’s tongue, he cried out and tried his best not to fall onto his face.

“Yes, fuck, keep doing that.”

Harry kissed up down his bum and the backs of his thighs as he worked his finger in and out of Louis’ body. One finger became two and after scissoring them excruciatingly, two became three. Louis was ready to melt into a puddle by the time Harry removed his fingers.

“Let me open myself up real quick,” Harry said.

“No, wait.” Louis forced his limbs to move and he flipped himself over onto his knees. Harry was gloriously naked and his dick stood to attention, hard and pink and curving towards his laurel tattoos. “Let me, please.”

Harry nodded eagerly and handed Louis the uncapped bottle of lube. Louis guided him to lie down on his back and then moved to hover over him. Their hard dicks touched and they moaned into each other’s mouths.

“Want to see you,” Louis said against his lips. “Want to watch you while I open you up.”

“Yeah, yeah, please.”

Louis squeezed a decent amount of lube onto his fingers and dropped the bottle by Harry’s head. His hair was growing out again and his soft curls were like a crown around his head. Louis captured Harry’s lips between his own as he reached down and slowly pushed one finger inside of his body. Harry gasped into his mouth.

Louis worked up to three fingers quickly. He loved watched Harry write underneath him, head thrown back and skin flushed pink down to his hardened nipples. But he was horny and painfully hard and he needed relief as soon as possible. He could tell by the way precum steadily spurted from Harry’s dick that he did too.

“I’m ready,” Harry said. “I’m ready, I’m ready, come on.”

Louis removed his fingers and Harry scrambled to rise to his hands and knees, presenting himself to him.

“Put it in me, Lou,” he said. He swayed his bum from side to side. “Get it inside of me and then back yourself onto it.”

Louis reached for the dildo and weighed it in his hand. It was heavy and thick. He felt tingles up and down his spine at the thought of having it inside of him.

“Lou, _please.”_

“I’ve got you, babe,” Louis said as he grabbed the lube and coated the dildo with a healthy amount. “You ready?”

Harry whined in response and pushed his bum towards Louis. Bracing one hand on Harry’s hip, Louis brought the dildo to Harry’s fluttering hole and slowly pushed the tip in.

“Oh fuck,” Harry cried out. “It’s—fucking big. And cold.” He shifted slightly. “Keep going, I’m fine.”

Louis gripped it by the base and pushed it further. Harry’s body took it easily. It was halfway in and despite it not moving, Harry was moaning obscenely.

Harry looked over his own shoulder to lock eyes with Louis. He looked positively wrecked. “Your turn, Lou.”

_Fuck._

Louis moved to get into the proper position. He was on his hands and knees with his bum facing Harry’s. He backed up slowly, bracketing Harry’s legs with his own.

“Are you ready, Lou?” Harry’s voice was deep and rough and Louis’ dick twitched.

“Yeah, babe.”

Louis reached behind himself with one hand and gripped the base of the dildo carefully. He guided it towards his own entrance, careful not to pull it out of Harry at the same time. When he felt the tip of it against his hole, he pushed back onto it and pleasure spread through his entire body as he took it the rest of the way inside.

“Oh fuck,” Louis cried, a repeat of Harry’s reaction. “I feel so full. Jesus Christ.”

“Move, please,” Harry pleaded. “Move, move, Lou, please.”

“Okay baby, okay.”

It took them a few moments to find a rhythm and soon the room was filled with their loud moans and cries of pleasure. Louis felt hot all over like he was burning up from the inside. He wished so much that he could see Harry’s face. The indecent sounds pouring out of Harry’s mouth were driving him wild. They grunted in exertion as they pushed back against each other, both desperately chasing their orgasms. 

“Fuck, Lou, fuck, feels so good.”

“Oh my God,” Louis nearly screamed when they shifted enough for the dildo to hit the right spot. “Jesus fuck, just like that. Keep fucking going.” He took Harry’s uttering of curses to mean that it was the perfect angle for him too.

“I’m close, fuck.”

“Me too, baby.” Louis panted heavily and his arms were burning from holding himself up. “Touch yourself. Make yourself come for me, love.”

He heard the sound of skin on skin and wished so hard that he could watch Harry strip his own dick and bring himself to the edge. Louis closed his eyes and imagined it, taking a hand to his own dick and working himself fast and hard. Their moans mingled with the sounds of them pushing back onto the dildo and their hands on their dicks. Louis could feel the fire pool low in his stomach and wrap around to lick at the base of his spine.

“Oh shit, Lou, I’m coming.”

The sound of Harry coming undone pushed him over the edge and he painted the carpet below him with ropes of white. When they were done, they simultaneously pulled away from each other, the dildo dropping to the carpet below with a _thunk_ and rolling to the foot of the bed. Harry and Louis collapsed onto their backs, shoulders touching, away from their respective wet spots.

Harry reached blindly for Louis and pulled him into a bruising kiss that left them both breathless when they broke apart. Harry burrowed into Louis’ side and rested his head on his chest. Louis’ arm automatically tightened around him.

“That was—” Harry began and trailed off.

“Fucking incredible,” Louis finished. “I admit I was skeptical at first. But it was bloody brilliant.” He shifted his bum against the carpet and felt the pleasant ache begin to form. “My arse is gonna be on fire tomorrow.”

“Mine too,” Harry said with a giggle. He pressed a lazy kiss onto Louis’ bare shoulder. “I loved it too. But I did miss seeing your face.”

“So did I, love.” Louis felt a warmth spread in his chest. He loved his boy so much. “I prefer to see your face, if I’m honest. But I wouldn’t mind doing this again.”

“On special occasions then?”

“On special occasions,” Louis agreed. A moment of silence passed between them. “I hate to say it, love, but I think I came on the black stripes.”

Harry cackled against his chest and it tickled Louis’ skin. “I think I did too.”

“Well shit, might as well dirty it properly then.” Louis rolled over until he was on top of Harry, looking directly into his beautiful eyes.

“We should shower before dinner,” Harry said. His tone suggested that he wanted to do the opposite.

“We will. But first I’m going to take advantage of having you underneath me.”

Harry squealed with laughter as Louis attached his lips to his neck and started to suck a bruise onto the soft skin. While he slowly took Harry apart, Louis’ thoughts drifted to their bedroom at home and how there was a spot in front of their bed that would perfectly fit a carpet…

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, all comments and kudos are appreciated!! :)
> 
> @sunshinetommo28 on Twitter, @sunshinetommo-28 on Tumblr


End file.
